


Flood Gates

by Fandom_Trash98



Category: RWBY
Genre: All '&' pairings are platonic, Angst, But Ruby is hurting too, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's not pretty y'all, Jaune is hurting, Light Angst, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Character Death, Their methods of dealing with it clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash98/pseuds/Fandom_Trash98
Summary: They've taken a wrong turn. Jaune isn't happy. It's the final straw for Ruby.





	Flood Gates

**Author's Note:**

> This is something cathartic, for my own personal benefit. It's unedited, I literally just sat down to write this and then published it, so if you spot errors feel free to let me know. The WhiteRose is subtle so if you're hoping for something blatant and lovey-dovey sorry to disappoint. That being said it's definitely there. I just really want to see Ruby get things off her chest, because I've done the whole 'bottling everything up' thing and it's not fun. Anyway, enjoy!

“We’ve gone the wrong way.”

Nine collective groans rang out in the forest clearing as everyone turned to look incredulously at Qrow. 

“What do you mean we’ve gone the wrong way? You had a map and directions, you’ve been turning into a bird every half hour to fly above us and check the route, how could we possibly have gone the _wrong way_?” Yang’s voice dripped with barely restrained frustration, her eyes flashing to red as Qrow looked at her, shrugged and took a swig from his flask.

“Unbelievable.” Was all that was muttered by Weiss. 

“I’ve had enough.” Everyone turned to look at Jaune, who was standing tall, looking furious at Qrow. “We have been walking for weeks. Why the hell did General Ironwood arrange our transport airship on _the other side of Anima_ from us? Why are we halving to _walk_ there? I don’t know about anyone else, but I think Ruby, Ren, Nora and I have had just about enough of walking all over this stupid continent by now. Couldn’t we have, oh I don’t know, gotten a _train_ or _something_?” His voice had risen to a shout that had most of the group cowed and even Qrow blinking in surprise. 

“Jaune…”

“No, Ruby! I don’t want to hear you make excuses for him! He’s a waste of space that has done nothing but drink and drag us into situations that have nearly gotten us killed this entire time!”

Yang turned her red eyes onto Jaune, ready to defend her sister and uncle, when Ruby beat her to it. 

“For once in your life can you try to be a little bit more positive, Jaune!?” Around the group, mouths dropped as they stared at Ruby who had her eyes and fists clenched tightly, visibly trembling with rage. “This entire time all you have done is complain about things. Or had temper tantrums. Or been moody and mean! My uncle was dying, he had been _poisoned_ and you got mad at him because he hadn’t told us a secret that _Ozpin_ had forced him to keep from everyone! I understand that you’ve been hurting over Pyrrha, and I respect that fact, because we all have, but _you’re supposed to be a leader!_ You are supposed to be strong for your team, even if you just want to break down, because that’s your job! Constantly complaining about things and being miserable does absolutely _nothing_ but bring your team down with you. What, do you think that you’re the only one hurting here? I _saw_ Pyrrha get killed Jaune. I got up that tower _just in time_ to watch her get murdered by Cinder. An arrow straight into her chest! I knew what Emerald was planning with Penny and I got to the stadium _just in time_ to see Penny _ripped to pieces_ , so don’t you dare stand here and act like you’re the only person who is struggling! You-”

Her own sobs cut her off and she dropped to her knees as Weiss, Nora, Ren and Yang rushed forward to comfort her. Jaune, Blake, Sun and Qrow looked on with mouths open, clearly having not expected this outburst, while Ilia and Oscar simply looked uncomfortable. Ren began to use his semblance in small doses to help calm the youngest member of their group, while Weiss held her tight to her chest whispering reassurances and softly petting her hair. Yang and Nora wrapped their arms around everyone they could reach in a bone-crushing hug. Jaune cleared his throat.

“Ruby…” He blanched at the glares he received from Yang, Weiss and even Nora, but pushed forward regardless. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry…” He trailed off, not knowing exactly what else to say. Ruby sucked in a shuddering breath and began to speak, muffled due to being held so tightly by her partner.

“No, I’m sorry for losing it at you like that, haha…” She felt all three of the women surrounding her squeeze tighter at her weak attempt at a laugh and sighed. “Just- I know that this situation isn’t great, and I know we’re all tired, but it’s not Uncle Qrow’s fault. Yelling at everyone doesn’t solve anything, I’m sorry I got so carried away there…”

“From what I just heard, I’m gonna guess you needed to have that little breakdown, kid. It’s not healthy to keep all that locked up; you’ll burst something.” Ruby just gave a weak nod at her Uncle’s words. After a brief silent spell, she spoke up once more.

“I know we need to get to the airship as soon as possible, but can we maybe take a break? I’m kinda tired right now.”

Immediately, ten people all nodded, Blake and Sun being the first to move to begin setting up tents. Shortly after, a camp was set up and people slowly began dissipating to their tents. Jaune apologised once more, Sun ran a caring hand through Ruby’s hair and Nora gave one final squeeze before moving to her tent. Finally, it was just Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Qrow, by the campfire that Oscar had set up half an hour prior. Qrow took a swig from his flask and mumbled something about taking first watch, before turning into a crow and flying off. Ruby sighed.

“You guys can go to bed now if you want.”

Yang shook her head as Weiss held even tighter. Blake butted her head against Ruby’s. Ruby nuzzled into Weiss’ chest and let out a sigh. At least, through everything that had happened, she still had her team. She never realised when she drifted off and Weiss, with the help of Yang, carried her exhausted team leader into the tent she had been sharing with Yang, Blake running to grab both her own and Ruby’s sleeping bags. When morning came, Ruby found herself nestled deep against Weiss as both Blake and Yang sandwiched them in together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently trying out new writing styles and genres and trying to get a feel for the sort of work I want to write and what's actually popular, so if you enjoyed this please let me know. If you guys don't tell me what you like and want, I'll just post whatever whenever, every comment is appreciated. Yes, even if you've got criticisms. I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought below! Maybe I'll write more pieces like this one. Ciao for now!
> 
> p.s. I don't hate Jaune, but his behaviour in V4&5 makes him perfect for this plot so he's my punching bag for now.


End file.
